Similarly Different
by TheRealDigiGal
Summary: Ty wakes up as a dragon hybrid one day, and is brought to a school for people similar to him. He meets some friends, and now they experience the joys and horror of going to school with magical and mythical beings. It can't be that hard right?
1. Welcome To Our Family Of Friends Ty

Episode 1

Welcome To Our Family Of Friends Ty

Word count: 3,664

* * *

"Hey. Is the new kid here yet?," a Furry animal, who was wearing a suit, asks as he walks in the front door. down the hall, a teen with brown hair, also wearing sunglasses and a grey and black shirt and pants plus an amulet, looks down the hallway.

"No. He's supposed to be here in a few hours. You get the stuff for his room?," the teen asks. The animal nods and holds up the bags he had carried in. "Good. Hey Mitch! Come help Jerome with the stuff!"

Another teen, this time with caramel brown hair and wearing a black-and-red checkered jacket, jogs down the stairs and past the teen wearing the sunglasses. "What did you get for him?," the new teen, Mitch, asks Jerome.

"You'll see when we put the stuff in his room. C'mon," Jerome says, running ahead of Mitch and up the stairs. The first teen watches and chuckles, shaking his head.

"Hey Sky," a voice says from behind him. Sky turns and sees another teen, this time a mudkip hybrid in a grey suit, walking up to him.

"What's up Husky?"

"Are you positive that the new kid actually _wants_ to come to this school? I mean, you know the amount of kids who got dumped here by their parents," Husky says.

"I'm sure that, wherever he is right now, he's ecstatic to start coming here."

* * *

"Tyler! Hurry up and get down here! If you want to get to that stupid school in time, we have to leave in ten minutes!," a woman yells from the living room where she was folding some laundry.

"I don't want to go to his school, mom! You're making me! I didn't even want these stupid-" Then a crash is heard and Tyler's mother sighs.

"It'll do us all good. You'll get to be around... your kind... and we won't have to replace all the stuff you break!," she yells. Finally, Tyler comes down the stairs.

He had reddish-brown hair that went over one of his purple eyes, and had a white shirt and gray pants on along with black shoes with purple laces. On his back were two massive wings with black scales and purple fans, along with a black tail that attached to the bottom of his spine. Though it couldn't be seen, he had two fangs instead of canine teeth on the top row of teeth in his mouth.

"I... uh... knocked over a lamp in the hallway when I turned. Sorry," he says. His mother rolls her eyes and puts the shirt she was folding down, grabbing a rope and turning to him.

"Lets get those things bound to your back," she says.

"But Mom. It's a three hour drive. You know hour soar they'll be? And when we get there I won't be the only one with wings. Is there really any reason I should have them bound to me?," he complains. His mother ignores it and wraps the rope around him, pulling and constricting his wings. "Ouch! Mom. Careful."

"Oh be quiet. Get your stuff and get in the car. We only have eight minutes before we leave," she says. He sighs, grabbing his suitcase and pulling it behind him as he walks down the driveway toward the car. His mother exits a bit later, seeing him standing outside the open car door after he had put his stuff in the back. "Tyler. Get in the car."

Tyler sighs again and maneuvers his way into the car, making sure his wing wasn't blocking the way of the door before he closed it. His mother gets into the driver's seat and buckles up, then putting the keys in and looking at him.

"We won't be stopping along the way, so get comfortable," she says. Then she pulls out of the driveway and they head down the road.

* * *

Tyler looks through his window at the massive fence that lined a bunch of buildings. There was a sign over the entrygate, and it read, 'Notch's Academy for Talented Individuals'. He watches it as his mother drives them under it, then looked ahead. A bunch of kids from the age of around ten and up were watching his car as it passed, which made him feel nervous and he sunk back in his seat. At least, as much as he could with his wings.

His mother parks in front of a large building that was labeled as the main office and gets out, as did he a second later. His wings strained against the ropes and Tyler looks at his mother. "Um, can the ropes come off? I think my wings are starting to cramp," he says.

"You can last for a bit longer Tyler. Go ahead and get your stuff out and stretch your legs. I won't be accompanying you to where you'll be living from now on," she says. He nods and gets his stuff.

As he was pulling his suitcase out, he heard talking from the office and turned to see two boys come out. One was wearing a navy blue shirt with black pants and a black jacket, along with sunglasses, and he had dark brown hair. The other also had brown hair, and had denim jeans on with a mixture of blues on his shirt, and had greyish-brown bones wrapped around his chest, arms, legs, and head, of which stopped at his hairline. He also had pure white eyes, and two small helmets with bat-like wings were flying around him.

The two of them see Tyler and walk over. Well, the one wearing the sunglasses walked. The one with the white eyes was hovering just above the ground. Tyler watched them as they walk over, smiles on their faces.

"Hey. Are you Tyler?," the hovering one asks. Tyler nods. "I'm Jason. This is Sundee. I'm a Wither Hybrid and he's half demon." Then Jason leans closer. "Don't ask him to to take his sunglasses off. He's what you would call a 'faulty' demon." Sundee punches his arm and Jason laughs.

"Um... okay?," Tyler says.

"Anyways, we are a few of your new housemates. They are all back at the house making sure your room is good for when you get here. Want some help with that?," Sundee asks.

"No I'm fi- Woah," Tyler says as it starts hovering, and when he looked back at them he sees the two flying helmets were gone. When he looks back at his suitcase, Ty saw edges of small brown wings appearing and disappearing.

"The usefulness of having two extra heads, right?," Jason jokes.

"Uh.. I guess," Tyler says. The car door slams shut behind him, and he turns to see his mother had just shut the door he had opened to get his stuff from and had climbed into the driver's seat. Without even a wave she drove off.

Tyler sighs as she leaves, and behind him Sundee and Jason were looking back and forth from Tyler to each other. Sundee breaks the silence with an awkward cough. "Um... we should probably all get home. You probably wanna have time to adjust to the house and the others before bed."

Tyler turns and looks at him confused. "Adjust to the others? Why?"

* * *

As soon as they walked into the house Tyler could hear screaming from upstairs. "Jerome! We aren't supposed to have paint open yet! The new kid is choosing what color!"

"I tripped! Now it's all in my fur." There was a small silence before it continued, and by then Tyler had started following it. Jason and Sundee were quick to follow.

"Dood! Stop stop stop stop! Now it's getting all over me!"

"Hey! Stop throwing paint at me!"

"Then don't shake your fur when I'm only a few meters away from you next time!"

Tyler stopped in front of a room which was empty except for some mats on the floor and a teen with a checkered jacket and a furry animal. There was green, blue, and purple paint everywhere, especially on the two in the room. He stood there for a few seconds before the teen notices him and looks embarrassed.

"Um... hi?" Tyler just stood there, his mouth opening and closing since he didn't know what to say, and the Jason and Sundee face-palmed behind hin.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Sky says as he looks at his, now clean, friends. "Jerome tripped over some paint cans, which somehow got all over you, and when you shook out your fur, you got it on Mitch, which followed with You two hurling paint at each other?"

"Um, maybe?," Jerome shrugs. Sky sighs and turns to Tyler.

"I'm sorry about them. Anyways, you know Sundee and Jason already. Jerome is the bacca and Mitch is the one wearing the checkered jacket. Husky is washing off your room with his water blasting move, and I'm Sky. Your name?," Sky asks, holding out his gloved hand.

"It's Tyler," he says.

"No offense, but Tyler is a bit of a... boring name. You should have a nickname!," Jerome says.

"And why would he need a nickname?," Jason asks.

"It's like how we all call Jerome Fluffy!," Mitch shouts, ruffling up Jerome's fur and making then get into a wrestle fight.

"We could call you Scales," Sundee jokes.

"Or Fang. By the way, your fangs are cool," Jason says.

"What do you wanna be called? That is, if we call you anything other than your name at all," Sky says. Tyler stopped and thought for a moment.

"Maybe Ty," I suggest.

"Deal. Welcome to our family of friends Ty."

* * *

Ty was walking down the halls of the flight building with Sky and Sundee, who were giving him a tour of the campus, when he hears a few thuds and a laugh. He fastwalks to the hallway ahead and sees a young female ocelot hybrid looking up at a male dark fairy, who was a few years older than him. The dark fairy's wings were black and shredded, nothing like what you would imagine a regular fairy's wings to be like.

"Oh. Him," Sundee grumbles.

"Who is he?," Ty asks.

"That is Drake. He's what you would call the bully of the school. Careful when you're near him. He always picks on the new kids. Let's go before he notices you. Or any of us for that matter," Sky says. They all quickly continue on so that Drake won't catch them.

* * *

"Guys! We're home!," Sky shouts when they allow walk in. "I've gotta go and work on something for one of my classes. I'll be up in my room if any of you need me." Then Sky jogs upstairs, leaving Sundee and Ty alone.

"Hey. Is there anything you want for dinner specifically?," Sundee asks.

"No. I'll be fine with whatever you make," Ty says. Sundee nods and then walks down the hall to the kitchen. Ty sighs, making his way to the stairs to hang out in his room and unpack some more, but suddenly the rope, of which was still holding his wings to him, goes slack and his wings shoot out as the rope falls to the ground.

Ty is alarmed by this and jumps back, but suddenly he hears a crash and stops, slowly turning and seeing the vase that Sky's mother gave to him was in pieces on the ground.

"No no no. Oh my gosh no," he says quickly and then hears somebody coming down the stairs.

"Ty? Is everything oka-" Ty didn't wait to see who it was. He knew that Sky would be furious when he found the vase broken, so he grabbed his wings and held them close to him, running back to the front door and opening it. "Ty wai-"

He didn't hear the rest though, because then he was shutting the door and running.

* * *

"Stupid wings. Stupid mom. Stupid life!," Ty shoust furiously, pulling his own hair so some anger would be expelled. He quickly turns and yelps as his wing hit something sold really hard, making pain flash through it for a split second.

"Ouch. Oh, now you'd better pay for that," a voice says, and Ty turns to see that what his wing had hit was that dark fairy Drake. He stumbles back in shock, but Drake continues to push him back until Ty could feel the rough wall hitting his wings. "So. New kid huh? When'd you get here?"

"This morning. Around lunch," Ty mumbles.

"Been here for nearly six hour and I haven't noticed you? Well, that means that I might just go a bit rougher on you than other new kids." The breath gets knocked out of Ty as Drake punches his stomach and he falls to the ground, gasping for breath. Ty feels a hand grabbing his hair and tries to ignore the pain as he's pulled up from the ground by it. "You'd better hope that I don't leave you with a broken skull."

Ty just gulps as Drake smirks.

* * *

"What happened to my mother's vase?," Sky asks as he looks into the room. Husky looks at him, concerned on how fast Ty had ran when he found him.

"I don't know. I heard a crash and when I got here, and the vase was broken on the ground. Ty was standing behind it, and he just ran," Huksy says, walking over to some rope. "Now that I think about it, though, he had this rope tied around him the entire time he was here. Do you think he's a brand new hybrid? He can't have any control over his wings if he is."

"It's a possibility. The rope looks like it's been cut. Probably cut on Mitch's duel award," Sky says, nodding his head to the silver sword mounted on the wall as he gathers up the shards. "Also guess we could've told him that I can just take this to Scarlet and have her fix it. Having a janitor that is also a sorcerer sure is useful." Sky puts the shards in a container and puts it up on a shelf.

"You think we should go after him? It's getting late, and you know that this is around the time that Drake comes out for any new kids who are lost and such," Husky asks.

"Find who?," Mitch asks, looking in from the living room.

"Ty. We think that the rope that was around his wings got cut on your sword, and he must have been a brand new hybrid because his wing hit Sky's vase or something and it broke. I got down here just in time to see him rush out the door. I wonder why he was so worried," Huksy asks himself.

"Well, maybe it was like with some of the others that go here. His parents must have not liked how he's a hybrid, so they got mad if he knocked stuff over. Maybe he was panicked and thought we would be mad so he ran," Sky says.

"Does seem likely. So, are we gonna look for him?," Mitch asks.

"Yeah. Let's just make sure-" A sudden ring on the door interrupts what Sky was saying, and Mitch goes to answer the door.

"What's she doing here?," Mitch mumbles, and then opens the door. The ocelot hybrid from earlier, one of Jason's friends Sarah, she was panting and looked frantic, pulling her red-dyed bangs over her face like she does when she's nervous. "Are you looking for Jason?"

She shakes her head, and then wavers and falls. Jerome comes down the stairs just as she is, and looks at her alarmed. "Woah. What's wrong with her?"

* * *

Sarah groans and then sits up quickly, Seeing Sky, Mitch, Jerome, and Husky watching her. Sky is the first to say something. "You okay?"

"Yes and no. Celeste was leaving the flight hall when she saw Drake. He looked curious, and when she looked at where he was going, she saw your new roommate. He looked mad and upset, and didn't even know Drake was coming up behind him. She just called me to tell you guys. I ran here immediately and as fast as I could, but she called me about..." Sarah looks at the clock on the wall. "About ten minutes ago."

"We'd better hurry then. C'mon guys. You stay here Sarah. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell. We'll call You once everything is worked out," Sky says, pulling on his jacket. He, Mitch, Husky, and Jerome all go over to the door and run out, the door slamming shut behind them.

* * *

"Ty!," Sky calls, the other three echoing him. "Ty! Can you here me?!"

"Sky?," a voice says, and Celeste walks out, the feathers on her two owl-like wings ruffled up. "It is you guys. Come on. Ty's hurt." She waves her hand over toward the backside of the building and then runs off with the four guys following.

They go around the corner of the school and Celeste was there already, gently dabbing at Ty's covered eye while he holds one arm close to his chest. Sky and Mitch jog over, Husky and Jerome taking a bit longer.

"Hey Ty. What's hurting?," Mitch asks.

"My wrist, my shin and I think I'm gonna get a black eye," Ty says.

"Aren't they purple though?," Jerome asks.

Huksy then elbows him in the stomach, hissing, "Not the time Jerome." Jerome nods, hugging his stomach to protect it from being hurt again.

"Let me see your wrist," Sky says, and Ty holds it out. It was red and swollen, looking pretty painful. "We'd better get you to the nurse. The wrist alone needs to be treated. C'mon." Celeste and Sky help him up, and Sky helps Ty stay balanced on one foot while Celeste picks up her bag.

"Thanks for helping out Celeste," Mitch says.

"No problem. I've gotta go though. Sarah still at your place?," she asks.

"Yeah. Kinda fainted out of exhaustion," Jerome says.

"Okay. Tell her I'll pick her up soon. Just gotta drop some books off at the library. Bye," Celeste says, spreading her wings and taking off.

* * *

"Well Tyler, looks like you've got a sprained wrist, black eye, and terribly bruised shin. Keep the wrist wrapped up, and try putting ice on your eye once a day, ice on your shin twice a day, and don't walk around too much. It's gonna be pretty painful for a while, but after a week you should be much better," the nurse says, her cat tail flicking back and forth as she wraps up Ty's wrist.

"Thanks nurse Elson," Ty says.

"You don't have to call me that. Everybody calls me Cathy. Now have a good night Tyler," she says, putting the wrap away. Ty limps out of the room, wincing with each step, and sees Sky leaning against the wall outside.

"Sprained wrist, bruised shin, and black eye," Ty says, and Sky nods.

"Need help walking?," Sky asks. Ty shakes his head no and they start walking back.

"Sorry about the vase," Ty says after a few moments of silence.

"Hey. You don't need to worry about it. One of the janitors here is a sorcerer. She can fix it like that," Sky says, snapping his fingers. "And you could've just told me in the first place. You didn't need to run."

"You seemed to love that vase so much though," Ty says.

"To be honest, I only keep it because it looks cool. My mom and I haven't been on good terms lately," Sky chuckles.

"Oh. Everything okay?," Ty asks.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. She's just started wondering if this was the best thing for me to be doing right now, and I said that its the best thing that's ever happened to me, and then she said things and I said things, and now we are both too stubborn to admit defeat. Which I will never because I'm right," Sky says, and they laugh a bit afterward.

Ty goes silent again, and Sky swings his arm around his shoulder in a friendly way. "Hey. Everything is fine. Nobody died and everything is cool. What are you so worried about?" Ty sighs.

"It's just, I'm not sure if I'll fit in here. Everybody seems so skilled and confident. I can't even keep these darn things from hitting something," Ty says, stumbling when one wing hits a branch. He pulls the branch away with one hand and frees his wing before walking a few feet to where Sky was waiting.

"You'll fit in just fine Ty. You just need some practice," Sky says as they walk up to their front door. He opens the door and sees paint covering the walls, Sundee, Mitch, and Jerome throwing it at each other in the living room while Jason and Huksy try to stop them, taking the worst of the hits. "And anyways. Even if they don't except you, our crazy group will be here for you."

Sky then leans down and dunks a hand towel in a can of brown paint. "Paint war! Whoo!," he shouts, running in and immediately getting paint on him. Ty just watches, a faint smile on his face as he chuckles and shakes his head.

* * *

**You guys have no clue how excited I was to start this.**

**I can't even remember how it came to me, but I got the idea to do this around five days ago as of writing this, and I've been planning it since. If you guys liked this episode, please leave a good review. I called it Pilot like they do in actual shows so that I know that if you guys like it I'll continue, and I'd you don't I'll take this down.**

**3,662 words. I have 0 words for that, other than it is 500 words more than my old record for highest word count. I seriously spent way too much time on this.**

**I should probably explain the main plot for this series (if it continues). So, as you read, Ty one day wakes up as a dragon hybrid (I know I didn't say that happened, but it did), and his parents send him to 'Notch's Academy for Talented Individuals' (I'm not sure whether to keep that as its name or not. Give me input please). He meets the guys there, and the whole series is gonna be about their experiences in this school.**

**If you guys are confused about any of the characters, soon there will be a section on my profile explaining what is known of them as of the latest episode. It'll be updated each time there is a new chapter, unless nothing new is learned about them.**

**And for the name of this series, it is a prototype name or whatever you would call it. If you have a title you think it should be called, make sure you tell me. I'm not too fond of it. Just couldn't think of anything else.**

**If there are future episodes, their titles will be a quote from the chapter. Also, if it continues, I'll change the title of this episode to a quote that one of you guys choose. So basically, if you review, please...**

**Say what you thought of it,**

**If I should continue or not,**

**A name for the school if you have one you wanna call it,**

**A name for the series if you have one you wanna call it,**

**And a new name for this episode, which has to be a quote from one of the characters.**

**Cool? Good. (You have no choice. You are under my control. Muahahahaha!) (Sorry. I'm tired. It's late at night while I'm writing this.) (Just saying, you don't have to review all of the stuff listed. The first ttwo I would love to see lots of though.)**

**Anyways, since this AN is getting pretty dang long, I'm gonna end it off here. Thank you guys for reading, follow, favorite, yada yada yada. Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**

**P.S.: It feels like its been ages since ive done that outro.**

**P.S.S.: If you read the entire AN, also review the word 'Pinapple'. Let's watch everybody else be super confused. Bye for real this time!**


	2. Really? A Mountain?

Episode 2

Really? A Mountain?

Word Count: 6,590 (**Holy cow**)

* * *

"Air Acrobatics? What's that?," Ty asks Celeste when he sees a poster about it after they walk out of a class.

"Oh. It's the flight sport at this school. Looks like there's an opening," she says. "I'm on the girl's Air Acrobatics team. Air Acrobatics has two catagories. The Trick category and the Racing category. In the racing category, there are relay races and then singular races. In the relay races one person will go along with the racers of the other schools, and they go the whole course. Once they reach the beginning, the next person can go. Along the course there are obstacles like bars and hoops and even tight spaces that you have to go through. The singular races are basically the same as the relay, except there is nobody to take over and you do multiple laps. Did you get all that?" Ty nods and she continues.

"In the Trick category, there is the dropping mode and the timer mode. In the dropping mode, there are a few flyers from each team that go high into the sky. They drop and have to do a maximum of five tricks along the way down. In the timer mode, you stay near the ground and perform as many tricks as you can before the time of two minutes runs out. I'm on the dropping mode and in the singular races," Celeste says. Ty nods, still looking at the poster.

"The tryouts are in a few weeks," Ty says, pointing at the information. They hear a laugh, and turn to see Drake flying down the hallway.

"Are you really thinking about trying out for Air Acrobatics? You can't even fly now. There is no way that you'll be able to beat the other flyers past all the stuff. And, being one of the players, I have a choice whether you join or not. Plus." Drake speeds by and knocks Ty to the ground, also cutting the rope and making one hit against the wall. "You may as well chop those things off. I'd guess the nerves would be dead by now. See you hatchling." Then Drake flies off, laughter echoing in the halls from him and a few of the rude flyers watching.

"Sorry about him," a voice says. Celeste and Ty look at the door of another classroom and see a hawk hybrid there. "So full of himself. Anyways, here." The boy walks over and pulls Ty up. "I'm Jonah. You new here? I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah. I'm Ty. I got here a few weeks ago," Ty says. "And I do know about Drake. He gave me a sprained wrist my first night. Only just recovered last night."

"By the way, hello Celeste," Jonah says. She waves back, eyes wide and feathers on her wings ruffled up. She plays it off as a reaction of what Drake did though. "You been showing him around?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Well, his housemates showed him around the most. I just... kinda... um... showed him around the, uh...," she stutters.

"Celeste here showed me around Flight hall," Ty says, relieving Celeste of stuttering her way to the end of her sentence. Jonah nods.

"Do you need something to contain your wings in for now?," Jonah asks.

"Yeah. That rope was the only thing keeping them from doing, well, this," Ty says, gesturing to his wings that stuck out like a branch.

"Okay. Come with me," Jonah says, turning and starting to walk away. Celeste and Ty follow him to the locker room, and Celeste stops outside of the door.

"I'll just wait out here," she says awkwardly.

"Okay. We won't be long. Just gotta get the wing straps," Jonah tells her. He and Ty go through the locker room to some cabinets and Jonah opens one, shuffling through some stuff inside before pulling out a sort of vest that had straps in the back. "Okay. Put this on and I'll show you how the straps work."

As soon as Ty put it on he could feel his wings start to get pulled back. "So, luckily we still had one for your kind of wings. There are little pockets in the back of the jacket that the dependent bone in your wings go into," Jonah says. After Ty's wings are in the pockets Jonah speaks again. "Now the straps are there to make sure that the wings stay still and don't come out. I'll do those since its a bit hard to do. They work like belts in a way." Jonah tightens the straps and Ty's wings were then comfortably contained.

"Hey. Why do you have these? Wouldn't you want wings to be ready to spread so that you can actually fly?," Ty asks.

"It's for new players on the dropping mode of the Trick category. They have to learn to trust their instinct and not pull their out wings to stop too early. The more time they fall, the more time they can do tricks. But don't worry. The coach is falling down with them so that he can remove the straps before they just hit the ground," Jonah says.

"Who's the coach?," Ty asks.

"Mr. Hills. Don't tell him I called him that to you though. He prefers to be called Tristan."

Suddenly Ty's phone goes off and he pulls it out to see Sky was calling. "Uh, one sec," he tells Jonah. "Hello?," he asks after walking a bit away.

"Where are you? Drake didn't get you again, right? You're usually home by now."

"I'm still in Flight hall. Drake did come by and cut the rope containing my wings, but one of the Air Acrobatics players helped me out. Don't worry. I'm fine," Ty tells him.

"Good. Celeste still with you?"

"She's just outside the locker room yes. Why? Did you want to talk to her?"

"No. Just wanted to make sure she was with you so you wouldn't get lost. Are you coming home now?"

"As long as Jonah, the Air Acrobatics player, doesn't have to explain anything else, I should be back at the house soon."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye," Ty says, then hangs up and goes back over to Jonah. "Sorry. Sky was wondering where I was."

"It's fine. You've gotta go though, I'm guessing," Jonah says, leaning against the, now closed, cabinet.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help Jonah."

"No problem. Bye Ty."

"Bye," Ty says, and then walks back out to where Celeste was waiting. "You ready?"

She looks up at him. "Yeah. Let's go."

After walking for a few minutes Ty turns to Celeste. "Hey. Do you have anything going on after class tomorrow?"

"No, why?," she asks.

"I wanna join the team."

* * *

"Okay. When are lions in forests?!," Mitch asks, pushing a lioness off of Sky, of whom was trapped against a tree by one. Jerome was trapped in a tree by another across the clearing, of which had their swords and other weapons laying around it since they had been practicing PvP before the two lioness jumped in.

After Mitch threw the lioness off of Sky, they both turned and got ready to attack. But the lioness was rolling around in the grass and having a good time. Then she looked at them and rolled onto her stomach, shaking her head before her appearance started to change.

Eventually there was a young girl, around twelve, kneeling in the grass. Her eyes were pitch black until she blinked and they were green. After she looks at Mitch and Sky again, she bursts out laughing and turns to the other lioness. "We scared them good, huh Laura?," the girl asks. The other lioness shifts and another girl was there, her eyes black as well until she blinked and they were blue. The two girls were identical other than their eyes.

The second girl, Laura, laughs. "We got them good." Then she turns to Jerome, of whom was still in the tree. "What. Afraid of a little girl?"

"Apparently," the first girl laughs. Then she turns to Sky and Mitch. "Anyways, I'm Alexa, that's Laura, we're identical twins, and bye!," she says, and suddenly morphs into a pigeon and flies off, Laura doing the same right after her.

The three guys stand there in shock before Jerome clears his throat. "Can anybody tell me what just happened?"

* * *

"So you can't feel any of the muscles in your wings?," Celeste asks Ty as he takes the wing straps off.

"Nope. I've had them for a few years but I still can't feel them. I mean, I can feel from them. I know when I've hit something or if there's a draft, but I can't move them," he says.

"Might have to ask Mr. Hills about that. Hopefully the nerves are all still connected so you can actually use it. I'll be right back," she says. Then she spreads her wings and leaves the field. Ty was only standing there for a few seconds before he was getting pushed down. He hits the ground with a thud and coughs for a few seconds as he turns over to see who was above him.

"Well. Where'd you get this?," Drake, the one who pushed him, asks as he picks up the wing straps. "I bet you stole them, didn't you?"

Ty narrows his eyes. "No. But I bet you would've."

"Oh. Getting brave all of a sudden?," Drake asks.

"I don't need to be scared of you. You are just some kid that needs to pick on others to make themself feel good."

"And what makes you think that, exactly?," Drake asks.

"We all need something to take our minds off of the bad things that goes on sometimes. I'm just guessing you're one of them." Drake scowls.

"Or maybe I just want to be superior. Have you thought of that?," Drake asks. Ty starts to get up, but Drake steps on one of Ty's wings and Ty winces, the pressure being painful. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hey! What are you doing!," a voice yells, and Drake looks up to see Mr. Hills and Celeste flying over. Mr. Hills was apparently a dragon hybrid like Ty, because his wings were the same as Ty's except had more muscles and was gray. "You get your foot off of Ty's wing right now and don't even think about ripping the wing straps. Not only are they school property, but they were also mine when I went here."

Drake madly throws the straps to the ground and lifts his foot off of Ty's wing, Celeste quickly jogging over to Ty and helping him up. "Is your wing okay?," she asks.

"I think. It's a bit sore, but after being pressed on for nearly a minute that should be expected," he says.

"I don't want to see you doing something like that ever again or you are out for the next match, got it?," Mr. Hills says to Drake.

"Okay," Drake says angrily and then flies off. Mr. Hills then picks up the wing straps and turns to Celeste and Ty.

"Sorry about him. A bit to proud for his own good. I hear you wanted some help learning to fly. You've got it now. Let's get started."

* * *

"Okay. Ready Ty?," Mr. Hills asks.

"As I'll ever be," Ty says, looking off the edge of his and his housemates' roof. Mr. Hills thought that Ty was ready to try flying after being taught how to move them for a few days. Jason and Husky were on the ground, waiting to watch either Ty's successful first try, or help to catch him if it doesn't work.

"Just relax. The first time catching the air and flying is always scary, but after you start flying it feels so perfect. Like you are free and nothing can get in your way," Celeste says.

"Sounds fun, I guess," Ty says, looking over the edge.

"Ready?," Mr. Hills asks again.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Three, two, one, drop!"

Ty falls forward off of the roof. "Open your wing's and flap them Ty!," Celeste says. He opens his wings and feels the air catch in them, and he starts slowing down in his fall. He was about to start flapping them when something shot by him and made him lose his balance.

Jason and Husky watch as Ty starts falling again, and quickly Jason makes his extra two heads grow slightly and speed toward Ty. They catch his wings and slow his fall, and Jason huffs. "Wow. Wings must add some extra pounds," he says.

"Yep. And we have to carry these things around on our backs," Celeste says as she and Mr. Hills grab Ty's arms, letting Jason's heads return to normal.

"You can feel from your heads?," Ty asks when he reaches the ground.

"Yep. I can take control of them or let them do what they want, like this," Jason says, and then his heads shake and start chasing each other around. "They've never gotten injured or anything, but I don't wanna know if pain comes from them."

"I wonder what shot by you," Celeste says. Then Husky sighs.

"Maybe it was Drake," he says.

"What makes you think that?," Jason asks. Husky points up, and when they all look to where he was pointing they see Drake hovering there.

"Aww. Did I knock over little wings here? Well, my bad," Drake mocks. Celeste growls under her breath.

"Go cause trouble to someone else! Maybe, yourself," she says.

"Drake Birch, you have just been taken out of the next match! This needs to stop immediately," Mr. Hills says. Drake glares at them all before speeding off.

"Maybe we should all just head inside. Let the tension die down a bit before trying again. Plus, it's getting a bit dark. It might be easier to practice in the light," Husky says. Everybody chimes in with agreeances and hey head in.

* * *

"Hey guys. How'd it go?," Mitch asks.

"Well, it went good until Drake came by and ruined it. Good thing Jason has these two," Celeste says, watching the two heads fly in circles around her head.

"Where did they come from anyways?," Ty asks.

"Oh. A project I had. We all have it eventually. Celeste had it a few months ago," Jason says.

"Yep. I got Tick and Tock," she says.

"Tick Tock?," Ty asks.

"No. Tick and Tock. Two owls. Maybe you can meet them later," Celeste says. "Oh. Can I talk to you real quick Sky?"

"Yeah. Sure," Sky says, and follows her into the kitchen where she turns to him.

"Okay. I'm not sure if Ty will make the team," Celeste says. "At the rate this is going at, he won't be able to do all the stuff needed for him to be on the team for weeks, forget six days."

"Can't you keep helping him? Pick up the pace a bit maybe? He really wants this. Ty is always so excited when he gets home after doing something he could never do before."

Celeste sighs. "I won't stop teaching him, but I don't think he can try out. It's too dangerous. Plus, the others that will be trying out have been training for months. He only just started moving his wings a few days ago. There is no chance for him to be honest," she says.

"Who's gonna tell him?," Sky asks.

"We won't. It'll be better in the friendship to let him try than tell him he shouldn't. I just feel bad how disappointed he'll be," Celeste says. Unbeknownst to them, right outside the door Ty was listening. He had been walking by to go to his room when he heard them talking about him and had to listen.

He shakes his head and backs away, then makes his way toward the front door without anyone seeing him. After looking to make sure nobody was following or watching, he walks out and closes the door carefully.

* * *

Jonah was flying back to his house from the library when he heard thumps and coughs. He stops and lands, putting his books and bag down, then walks over to where he heard them.

Once he looks around the corner of the cafeteria, he saw Ty just barely lifting off the ground before he loses balance and falls again. "Hey. You okay Ty?," Jonah asks. Ty gasps, looking up, and letting out a breath of relief when he saw who it was.

"Good. It's only you," Ty says, pushing himself up from the ground.

"Why are you so worried? Drake is always at home by now," Jonah says. Ty sighs.

"I don't want any of the others finding me."

"Why?"

"They don't think I will be able to win the race. I know I can but it- I just need more time," Ty sighs. He climbs up the tree next to the building, and Jonah watches.

"Where are you going?," Jonah asks.

"I'm trying to hover. I need to get that done before flying around," Ty says. Jonah flies over to him, laughing.

"You know, taking off from the ground would be less hurtful. It'll be more work, but once that is done you won't have to worry about taking off in mid air. That turns into a piece of cake," he says. Ty nods, climbing down the tree and following Jonah toward the open space.

"First of all, spread out your wings. Your wingspan determines the power you have behind each beat of your wings, and also the work you will need to do to get off of the ground," Jonah says. Ty spreads out his wings, and they went four feet out on each side. "Wow. Big wingspan. Combining that with the thickness and height of them, you should have a lot of power. It does mean you'll have a bit more trouble taking off though. Now watch me."

Jonah, who landed to see Ty's wingspan, stands in front of Ty and spreads his wings. He tilts them downward and starts flapping them, and in only a few seconds he was ten feet above. "Think you can do that?"

Ty gulps. "I'll try," he says. Jonah soars down and lands in front of Ty.

"Hey. Don't be worried. It's just like when you go from walking to jumping, only a bit more challenging. Now you try," he says. Ty nods, looking at his wings as he spreads them back to their full length and tilts them down. Beating his wings once, and then twice, he slowly starts taking off. "Jump."

Ty jumps and let's his wings carry him upward inch by inch, Jonah watching from below with a smile. "There you go. Get a bit higher and I'll show your how to control where you're going."

* * *

"Okay. Time for you to race me," Jonah tells Ty. It was nearly dawn, and neither of them had slept all night. They were both so into the lesson they didn't notice the moon slowly creeping across the sky.

"Uh, what?," Ty asks, stopping his movement after turning ans hovering in the air. He was just working on his turning, luckily, so he didn't fall. "I only just learned how to _take off_ and you want me to race you, a trained member of the boys Air Acrobatics team?"

"You got that right," Jonah smiles. He looks around for a bit and then nods. "Okay. See that birch tree over there?" Jonah points away from the building and Ty follows where he as pointing, seeing the birch tree. We are going to race there and then race back. Let's see how good you are right now."

"But what out all of those branches?," Ty asks, looking at the trees in between them and the birch tree.

"We'll also be seeing your maneuverability skills. Killing two sharks with one harpoon, right?" Ty looks at him confused and Jonah laughs, rolling his eyes. "I'm a hybrid of a bird. I'd be saying that I'd kill myself if I said the bird version," he laughs, now on the ground.

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that," Ty says as he lands next to Jonah.

"You ready?," Jonah asks.

"As I'll ever be," Ty says, turning back to the tree.

"Three. Two. One. Go!"

Jonah instantly takes off, seasons of training visible, while Ty takes off slightly slower, more confident than before with lifting off from the ground. They speed through the branches of the trees, Jonah barely scraping a leaf while Ty struggles to evade them.

Jonah cheers, twisting around the trunk of the tree and quickly flying back. Ty takes a little longer to return, but had a smile on his face. "What did you think of that Ty?"

"That was pretty fun," Ty says, panting slightly. "You must have a lot of stamina though."

"Yeah. Don't give up though," Jonah says, and then notices the beams of sunlight going over the top off the building. "Wow. We've been out all night."

"Oh my god. The guys are probably worried sick about me. I need to go. Can we practice again tonight?," Ty asks. Jonah chuckles.

"Maybe tomorrow night. We still need sleep," he says.

"Thank you so much Jonah. Bye!," Ty says, spreading his wings while waving and taking off toward his house.

* * *

"Are you ready?," Celeste asks Ty as they fly toward the flight field. It was finally the day of the tryouts, and with Jonah and Celeste's help Ty feels pretty confident.

By the time they get to the field, the entire Air Acrobatics team, other hybrids trying out, and some people just watching were there. All added up, at least fifty people were there. Twenty of which, including Ty, were the ones trying out judging by the glasses that racers wear.

"That's a lot of people," Ty says, seeing a few people watch as he flies down. Jonah sees Ty and Celeste from where he was talking with a few members of the team and flies over.

"Hey. Glad you are trying out," Jonah says.

"I hope I make it," Ty mutters, watching an eagle hybrid and a earth fairy sending glares like daggers at him. He gulps and looks away, the nerves getting to him.

"You're gonna be fine Ty," Jonah says. "Now you are getting the racing glasses from Mr. Hills over there, and a bit before the races start you are gonna have a helmet to put on. Since this isn't a real match, there isn't much danger of you getting hurt, but the helmet has a tracker on it to pinpoint who is who. Plus, it's better to be safe than sorry."

Ty goes over to get some glasses and sign up, leaving Celeste and Jonah. "I hope he doesn't get last," Celeste sighs. "We aren't sure if he'll make the team. I mean, he's improved so much since I started helping him, but I'm not sure if he'll have a chance."

Jonah doesn't tell her how he's been training Ty every other night (and sometimes during the day, but that's not important) since that first night, and instead smiles. "Well, if he doesn't, I'm sure that you guys will be there when he's down. At least he knows how to fly now. And anyways, I'm sure that there'll be another opening soon. We can stay on the team forever."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." A horn goes off, telling everybody there is five minutes until the race starts. Celeste remembers how, during tryouts, there is always a member of the team watching one of the people trying out, and turns to Jonah again. "Who's keeping an eye on Ty while he's out there?"

"Actually, I am, considering it looks like he's number six," Jonah says, seeing Ty get the helmet with that number on it. "And since I am, I'd better go get ready. Bye Celeste." Jonah flies off to Mr. Hills, and suddenly all the guys, plus Sarah, run in.

"We didn't miss anything, did we?," Sarah asks. Celeste shakes her head and they all give breathes of relief.

"You almost did. What took you guys so long? There is only four minutes until it starts," Celeste says, walking with them to the seats facing the screen that is projecting a video of the course.

"Class ran late. The teacher wouldn't let Jerome and I leave," Mitch says. "The rest of them just wouldn't come without us."

"Oh sheesh," Jason says, stopping in his spot as he looks at the course on the screen. "They have to fly through that?"

The course was the shape of a running track, except it was a huge block of cement, the top of it above ground about three and a half stories. The actually course was like a ravine straight through the center of it, almost like a ravine with it's strange shape as it grows thinner and wider. There was a tunnel the racers had to fly through about halfway through the course, and at the end of it was a hole that no spread wings would be learn to get through. In the rest of it was an actual model of a ravine, a model of a forest, city, mountain, and cave. The ravine had a lot of tight twists and sharp turns to get through, and with the forest there were branches going in all directions. The city was the same as the ravine, and the mountain had rocks from the size of pebbles to boulders the size of cars going down the side. The start of the cave is nearly at the top of the mountain, and when the view goes through it there are stalagtites and stalagmites everywhere, along with multiple tunnels they can go through, some even leading to dead ends.

Celeste nods, and Sarah shakes her head as she sits down in one of the seats, closing her eyes while doing so. "That defies the laws of physics. I mean, really? A mountain?"

"You've been to tons of my matches, and every time I have to explain that with our school, size can be manipulated. Little secret I'm gonna tell you guys. That hole they have to go through actually shrinks them down to the size of a fly. They go inside of the mountain through a cave that changes them back for that part," Celeste tells them all as they all sit down.

"This'll be interesting," Husky says as the view finally leaves the cave and shows the finish line, the video then cutting to where the racers are. Ty was standing third from the left, and they were all getting ready to go. The members of the team were circling overhead, getting ready to follow the ones they are watching through the course.

Nobody notices as Drake sneaks off, somehow entering the cave without being seen.

* * *

Ty sees the eagle hybrid glaring at him again and looks up, seeing the watchers flying around. A few were messing around with each other while others just look around.

He could feel the nerves in him making his heart pick up its pace, and takes a few breaths. Sure, Jonah said that he probably won't get hurt, but he also said better be safe than sorry with the helmet. Plus, it's not like he won't be nervous. He's about to go flying through an obstacle course as fast as he can, and probably will end up at least bumping into a few things.

But, at least his nerves weren't all directed toward being just nervous, as he is also very excited.

Ty hears the one minutes horn goes off, and senses the other racers' nerves getting to them too. He just takes another breath and closes his eyes, trying to calm down so his heart will slow a bit.

Once he opens his eyes he sees the referee walking in front of them with a whistle around her neck. She looks up at them and clears her throat.

"I'm sure that the rules have been explained to you, but just in case I'm going to explain. When I blow my whistle you are going to take off into the air and fly toward the first biome." She continues to explain the layout of the course and then gets to the actual rules. "Under no terms is it okay to purposely break any bones and such. You may shove each other around, but if you do anything like grab a wing and twist it, you are disqualified. You must stay in the air as much as possible, for every second you are not is five seconds added. Understood?" Everybody nods and she nods as well. "Okay. Take your mark," she says, and everybody either spreads their wings or does whatever they need to do fly.

Then, after a few moments of stillness, the whistle goes and they all take off quickly into the air. Cheers erupted from the small crowd as they entered the ravine, their watchers flying overhead.

Right away, Ty could tell this was going to be tough. The other racers had maneuverability that he had not yet gotten. But he had his power behind him, so it was pretty even.

As they fly through the ravine, some fake skeletons start shooting arrows at them. One comes straight at Ty's left wing, and he does a spiral downward, escaping it. The racer behind him wasn't so lucky though, as the arrow hit him in the arm causing the pain that would come from an arrow wound and they have to stop. Ty looks back, and then takes a deep breath and looks forward again, noticing they were getting to the forest. He sees that along with the trees there were also a lot of small caves and hills to fly through everywhere and laughs, flying forward.

After nearly getting hit by branches multiple times, the racers all find themselves flying through the city. Two others had dropped off, knocking their heads on trees or accidentally throwing themselves to the ground when turning.

Ty was rounding a corner when he notices one of the racers hot on his tail and also notices a mall that would go right to the end of the city course without many long turns, and flies down. He flips in the air and smashes one of the windows with his tail just enough so he could fit through with his wings pressed up against himself, and the racer behind him hits some unbroken glass when they don't notice it, sending them rolling to the floor. Ty sees them looking at him with a hand on their head over his shoulder, and starts flying on his back long enough to say, "Sorry." Then he turns over again and races through the mall.

Once Ty goes through the other side he sees the rest of the racers only just ahead and flies after them, toward the small hole they had to fly through. A few hybrids hadn't trained for this apparently, because Ty saw they slowed down and maneuvered through it slowly. That also meant that everyone was caught up behind them.

Ty stops, flapping his wings ago stay in the air while looking around. He looks just above the main hole and glances away, but makes a double-take when he notices something. There was another hole, a bit smaller than the main one, but still seemed manageable for him. He just needs to go fast enough. Ty looks at his wings, back at the hole, and at his wings one more time before shooting toward the hole as fast as he can.

Ty hisses when his wings scrape hard against the sides, tearing our some scales, but continues on to the mountain. There were eight racers left including him, the other twelve caught up at the hole or had to stop from injuries and such. They were all going on a path, and when he sees one stutter in the air when they go too far from the path Ty knows to stay on it.

Going up the mountain was surprisingly hard, especially with his hurt wings. The torn out scales left many empty slot that were bleeding, but Ty ignored it and continued on. Small pebbles litter down on him, and he only has a split second to spin out of the way when a boulder tumbles down at him. Taking a breath of relief, he looks up again and sees five in front of him. The two that disappeared were right behind him, caught up in the boulders and rocks tumbling down.

Ty finally makes it to the cave and sees three ways to go from the start. He takes the one on the right, seeing it had nothing special about it and figured it's to mislead them. He flew through for a bit before the air pressure suddenly increased and he found it harder to breathe. The cave shook and small pebbles rained down on him, hitting the open holes in his wings and making pain flare through them.

It stops after a moment and Ty could breathe normally and flew on. He turns down a path but stops, turning and flying back to the sharp turn to see the exit on the other side. The only thing between it and him was a bunch of stalagtites and stalagmites, them all shaking the tremors. A few were even falling.

Suddenly he gets shoved aside and the air is knocked out of him when he hits the wall and falls forward onto the cave floor. Only seeing the culprit for a second, he stands and starts his flying again, of which was harder in the combined space. By the time he was up again two of the racers had flown past. Ty was a beat behind though, twisting through the cave as the sharp rocky fisures fell, nearly hitting him multiple times.

Ty was just getting past the last of them when he feels a great pain from his right wing. One of the stalagtites had ripped a hole in the thin skin of his wing, and it was painful. With the hole, he couldn't fly correctly, so when he escapes the cave he starts falling little by little.

When he hits the ground and rolls, he could hear the cheers of the people watching and looks ahead to see the two that were watching him before the race where the two in front of him, and they had crossed the finish line. He sees a shadow pass over him before Jonah lands in front of him.

"You okay?," Jonah asks. Ty nods, painfully pushing himself up from the ground. When Ty spreads his wings, Jonah becomes slightly alarmed. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing the race," Ty says, taking off into the air slowly. Each beat of his wings sent pain, but in the end he crosses the finish line and Jonah stands next to him.

"Ty, go sit down. The medic needs to look at your wings and you need rest after that race," he says. Ty nods following Jonah over to the benches.

As the medic starts working on his wings, Jonah flies over to where Mr. Hills, the judges, and the other watchers were and Ty sees the last two racers leave the cave. They were beat up and looked tired as he did, but had smiles on their faces. He watches as they fly to the finish line, but a figure blocks his view, another one next to it. After a moment he realizes that the figures were the eagle hybrid and the earth fairy.

"Well, to bad that you didn't have the right training. It's not like they would let you on anyway. Who wants a dragon hybrid on a team anyways?," the earth fairy asks, and the eagle hybrid nods in agreement.

"I'll have you know," a voice says, and they turn to see Mr. Hills walking over. "Dragons are very smooth and graceful when they have been flying long enough. And I'm a dragon hybrid. In a way, you just insulted not only a teacher, but who would've been your coach."

"What do you mean by, 'would've'? We got the first two spots as a tie. We are totally on the team," the eagle hybrid says.

"A true athlete doesn't bring down their competitors. Ty, meanwhile, had damaged his wings but still finished, said sorry when he accidentally knocked down another competitor, and isn't moping around. He is a true athlete, and has earned his place on the team," Mr. Hills says. The two of them glare and fly off, and Mr. Hills turns to Ty.

"Am I really on the team?," Ty asks.

"As soon as your wings heal, yes. Don't let me down," Mr. Hills says. "Oh. You can call me Tristan from now on." Then Tristan spreads his wings and flies off, Celeste and the others taking his place.

"Sorry you didn't win Ty," Ian says, then glances at his wings, the medic having bandages them for now to check how the other two racers were. "And that looks like it hurts."

Ty stands, wincing when he feels the bandages rub. "They do, but I'm glad they do since I got on the team," he says.

"You got on the team?!," Sarah asks. "But weren't you, like, third? Doesn't the first place winner get on the team?"

"Yes. I did come in third. I'm on the team because the two who tied for first were being bad sports while I wasn't. Mr. Hills says that, unlike them, I'm a true athlete," Ty says.

"You've got that right," Jonah says, flying up behind them and landing next to Ty. "Guess who's suspended for interfering with a racer?" They all look at Jonah until he points over to where Mr. Hills was talking to Drake and his parents.

"Who did he interfere with?," Ty asks.

"You," Jonah says.

"What? When?"

"Right before that last stretch of the cave. He was the one who pushed you over. Being a dark fairy let him blend into the darkness so you couldn't see him," Jonah says.

"That freaking jerk," Celeste mumbles. Everyone looks at her, and when Celeste notices it she shrugs. "Well? It's true."

"Lets ignore him and have a celebratory meal for Ty!," Sky says, and everybody in their group (including Jonah) cheers, laughing and walking away from the course.

* * *

**Oh my gosh you guys. This thing is loooong. For each episode I had a goal of 3,000 words at least, and then this thing came out of nowhere. Forget the record from the last chapter. This is by far the longest thing I've written for a single chapter.**

**I am sorry for the long wait. I was planning o post it on the 22nd, but it wasn't finished. I can be a really big procrastinator at times. Tell me how often I should update, because if this series is as long as I think it's gonna be, the final planned episode with be in nearly four years if I update every 22nd of every month like I plan too.**

**Thank you to TheAmazingQwerty for the title suggestion for the first episode! And yes to everyone who mentioned it, the name of the school is an X-Men reference.**

**Oh. Before I forget, I want to give a shoutout to StoneChild31, my awesome friend irl, who helped me a bit with the names of characters coming and a few episode ideas/names. Sorry I didn't mention you last chapter!**

**Anyways, do whatever you wanna do, maybe send me some prompts for the series? I probably won't use them until later this season though, so sorry.**

**Review 'Donut' if you read the while thing!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


End file.
